In the motor vehicle industry there is a desire to increase comfort for rear-seat passengers in all types of vehicles, including pick-up trucks having extended cabs. However, increasing passenger comfort for rear-seat passengers in pick-up trucks has been challenging for the industry since the rear wall of the pick-up truck cabin inhibits the ability of the rear seat to recline. To overcome this some manufacturers provide rear seats are fixed in a forward position relative to the rear wall to allow adequate room for the seat back to recline. But this arrangement degrades the amount of cargo storage room that would otherwise be available in front of the seat. Known technology for rear seats of pick-up trucks provides either comfort by compromising storage space or storage space by compromising comfort.
Accordingly, as in so many areas of vehicle technology, there is room in the art of vehicle seat design for improving the comfort of rear seats of pick-up trucks without compromising rear passenger comfort.